The Sniffles
by Hop Scotch And Bananas
Summary: Barry is sick, and Iris is ready to help.
1. The Sniffles

**I don't own The Flash.**

**I myself am sick rn and it really sucks. But it gave me an idea to write this story. And because I'm going through it rn, I should be able to describe what it's like well enough. So I hope that it is good. And I'm gonna add some mushie stuff because that usually toasts people's buns.**

Barry sat up in his lab shifting in his seat. He cleared his throat a little and stood up to grab the results from his latest test. He has been working so hard lately to come to work on time and to save everyone as The Flash. Then there's the other thing, keeping his crush on Iris a secret. With Eddie trying to get in her pants it's been hard. He again cleared his throat and coughed in his fist.

_Am I getting sick? I can't be, can I?_

He has been The Flash for a while now and it has been great. But this morning he felt more tired than normal. Barry decided to ignor the tickle and get back on track. In a matter of hours it was way worse. His voice started to get hoarse and he kept having to wipe snot away from his nose. He was getting annoyed by it, as that was making it hard to focas on his work.

Somehow pulling through, he managed to finish the work day, and he stopped by at the store to get cold medicine and tissues. He'd never admit that he was sick, but this was getting worse and worse. Even though the medicine most likely wouldn't work, why not try right?

The moment he got back to his apartment, he guzzled some night quill and collapsed in his bed, instantly asleep. It felt like only a minute past and his alarm clock was blaring in his ear. He groaned, but coughed right after. His throat was so dry. He hadn't moved a muscle since he first layed down, and they didn't want to.

Barry smacked the alarm clock off and slowly rose up. His muscles ached but that didn't stop him from getting up.

His first move was to the kitchen. He got a glass of water to try and sooth his throat. It didn't do much. The water touched the soar part of his throat and made it worse. This was aweful. It's like he never got a break. There was metas, then work, and his nonexistent love life, then this. It's just a pile of stress gaining mass everyday.

He sniffled then sneezed several times. Snot got all over him. He coughed to clear his throat but gagged. He let out a shaky breath to calm his gag reflex, then continued to clear his vocal chords.

He let out a small groan. His voice didn't sound the same at all. It sounded like he was trying to talk while plugging his nose and having a layer of phlegm on his vocal chords. Except his throat was mostly dry, but down deep he could feel some gross wetness. Whenever he tried to cough, he could taste it, making him want to puke. This sucked. Even if he was a regular human, this would've been the worst cold ever.

Grabbing some tissues for his pocket, he got dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt. Trying to dress right seemed too hard right now. There was no way he could run to work in this state, so he'd have to walk. Good thing he didn't live too far away from the CCPD.

On his way to work, he tried to contain the cough that wrecked his dried chest. Each moment longer he stayed in the crowds, the more his chest seemed to tighten. Finally getting sight of the CCPD, he rushed his way inside.

He didn't stop at Singh's office, already knowing he was at least 10 minutes late. He immediately tried to get to work but his nose wouldn't let up. He instead resorted to plugging his nose with tissue. It worked, but breathing in the tiny fibures of the tissue didn't help his throat any. He really wanted a sick day, but he's pretty sure he has used all them up.

While sitting in his chair, he tried to rub some of the tension out of his neck. In doing so, he winced at the pain it cause on his right temple. He rubbed it, but it only felt worse. In fact, that was the side of his throat that hurt.

Coughing only brought up more phlegm, and in return it hurt. His nose was not dripping anymore, just plugged. He couldn't get the tinniest bit of air to go through his nostrils. He attempted to blow his nose, but only got his ears to pop and crackle. He tried to swallow and get them to act right, but it only irritated his throat more. This really sucked. He'd rather stay home and binge watch tv. Instead he was working and trying not to leak all over the papers.

" Allen, you better be don-" Singh didn't finish the sentence upon entering Barry's lab. Barry himself didn't even look up, he just kept his eyes shut and rubbed his neck.

" Shit Allen, are you ever not sick?" Singh growled to himself and looked up to the ceiling.

" You think you an make it through the day?" Singh sighed.

" Mmhmmm," Barry moaned.

Singh stood there sort of uncomfortable. Barry never actually came to work sick, or rather looking sick. But today changed that, the kid looked tired, his nose was red, he breathed through his mouth, and he was more pale than usual.

" Okay, Uh, I'll leave you to it," Singh hesitating before leaving. Barry sighed and got up to check the last lab for this most recent case. He was almost finished even though it has take 2 days already. He needed it done _now_! A little super speed couldn't hurt right?

He sped his way through writing some of the last notes and drawings, but had to stop near the end. Having to breath faster hurt and was a challenge. Breathing hard made phlegm catch in his throat and not only was it gross, it hurt. He gave up trying to use speed to get through it, instead he wrote that last few things very slowly.

Over 10 minutes passed, and then he finally finished.

He stood up, but saw stars take ahold of his vision. He felt dizzy and couldn't help hold onto the desk. It's like all the iron in his blood dissolved and left him a wobbling mess. It lasted for only 20 seconds, and he straightened back up.

He was probably dehydrated and his glucose was probably low too. He needed food and water. He held back onto the table and pointed his vision back to the floor. He closed his eyes against the ache in his skull.

" Okay, so I have had enough will all the ladies at work and their problems with all the new coffee types, but I mean that that's our, job," Iris slowed down staring at Barry," Omg Bear are you okay?" Iris asked while putting a hand on his back.

Barry cleared his throat and opened his mouth. At first nothing came out, but then his cracked and strained voice made an appearance.

" Yeah, just have a little cough," Barry rasped. His voice sounded like he had smoked 300 packs of cigarettes.

" Oh, Barry. Why didn't you just take a sick day?" Iris said with a soft voice.

" Pretty sure I've used all them," he started to laugh, but broke off into a coughing fit.

Iris patted his back and made him sit down.

" I think you'd be better off at home Bear. I'm gonna get Singh to let you off tonight."

" Yeah, I think that'd be, uh, yeah let's go," Barry said slowly getting up and grabbing his stuff. He made sure to grab the finished case and they left his lab. Iris intertwine her arm on his, almost afraid he'd fall. He didn't feel that bad off, but he'd let her mother him.

Barry and Iris made their way down the stairs. They detoured from the exit to go to Singh's office.

" Allen," Singh said while closing a file of his own.

" If you don't mind, if we drop this off, I'd like to bring Barry home." Iris answered.

"Yeah, you're not lookin' so hot," Singh sighed in sympathy.

" Thanks," Barry smiled. He sounded as though his nose was pinched shut.

Barry handed off the folder, then headed for the door.

" Good Allen, and. Um, go home and get some rest, you look like you rose from the dead," Singh waved Barry off.

Barry waved and exited the office. Iris made Barry sit in the car while she drove to his apartment.

He reached in her glove box and found some napkins from Big Belly Burgar, and blew his nose.

Iris couldn't help scruntch her nose.

" When we get you home I expect you to lay yourself on the couch and not move," Iris instructed.

" Yes ma'am," Barry smiled.

" I'm serious Bear. You look like crap and I bet you feel like crap too,"

" That'd be an understatement," Barry rolled his eyes.

" Exactly," Iris said while turning into a parking spot.

They got out of the car and walked to Barry's apartment door. It was number 216.

Upon entering, it was surprisingly clean. Iris expected it to be a mess, most dudes are. But instead she could see a nice grey couch in the middle of the main room and a nice rug underneath it. There was a nice flatscreen tv, and coffee table around the couch. There was a thin blue blanket on the side. Several shelves were filled with books and gadgets neatly stacked. His kitchen was around the corner, and looked shiny. There was a glass of water on the counter too.

There seemed to be two other rooms she guessed were his room and the bathroom.

" Okay, to the couch you go " Iris said while turning him towards the couch.

" I'm not _that _sick Iris. I think I can take it from here," Barry smiled.

" No way," Iris said while pushing him on the couch and making him lay down.

Barry immediately resisted.

" No," he said slightly sitting up." It's too much pressure," he said rubbing his nose.

" Sorry," Iris said gritting her teeth. She got a pillow from his room and put in under his back and neck.

" I'll make you some soup, need anything else?" Iris asked politely.

" A roll of toilet paper from the bathroom would be nice," Barry sniffled.

" Sure, anything," Iris smiled. She rushed to the bathroom and got him some TP. She seemed to love to take care of him. Iris could seem like such a mother hen sometimes.

" Here you go," She said handing him the tissue," "Do you have soup anyway?" Iris asked.

" Cuz you're always eating fast food. So jealous that you never gain weight," Iris rolled her eyes.

" Yeah, should be some in the top shelves somewhere," Barry grunted while blowing his nose again.

Iris started a pot of soup and stirred it slowly. She always wanted to take care of someone, but because all of her family was in the police force of some sort, they never let her.

Now was her time to practice her mothering skills.

" Okay Bear, here you go," Iris said while putting the soup in Barry's lap.

" Thanks," he smiled.

He tried a bite and winced as the hot liquid went down his throat. It didn't help sooth at all, and actually made it worse.

Iris frowned," Do you have anything that will help?" Iris asked. She was desperate to see him better.

Barry didn't want to speak, he just needed to stop using his voice and stop moving. Plus he felt guilty for making her take care of him, he has stupid cold, not Ebola!

" I think I have popsicles in my freezer," Barry winced again.

" I'll get you one," Iris ran off and grabbed a popsicle and even took off the wrapper for him. Barry put it in his mouth and he visibly relaxed.

" That's the magic stuff huh?"

Barry just replied with a moan.

" I'll take that as a yes," Iris laughed.

She made her way to the opposite end of the couch, then sat with Barry's feet in her lap.

" I love you Iris," Barry smiled.

" Love you too Bear," Iris smiled back.

**There. I wish I could have popsicles, but I'll live.plus my ear won't pop back so I can't hear properly**


	2. New Love

**Since you said you wanted more, this is for gleefanforever09. Hope you like this. I'm not sure what more there is to write. I'm pretty sure I can think of something!!! It's going to be short, so...**

Barry ended up falling asleep midway through his popsicle. Iris hadn't realized until there was juice all over his sweatshirt.

"Oh Bear," She smiled sadly. It must've really helped, to the point he couldn't stay awake any longer. She'd never admit it, but he was so cute when he was asleep, and maybe awake too. _But no_. She had to tell herself. _I love Eddie. _She put the very little remains of the pop in the trash. Grabbing a wash cloth, she soon returned and tried her best to wipe off most of the liquid. Barry stirred a little so she backed off. He looked like he needed sleep, waking him up wouldn't help. He said he was fine and nothing was too bad, but he honestly looked like shit.

Now that he was sleeping, she had nothing to do and no one to talk to. There was little to no clutter to pick up, almost no dishes other than the soup he had tried to eat and a cup of water. She sat back down on the couch and watched some Netflix, settling on some weird zombie show, good enough. Siting there alone made Iris think about Barry and his cold. Her dad always told her when you don't get a cold in a long time, the next one is gonna be a killer. Barry has said he was sick a lot, but never really looked it. This was a bad cold. She was afraid to get it, but he is worth it. Iris looked at Barry's pale face. His hair popped in contrast, slightly sweaty across his face. Iris couldn't help but to rub his legs, feeling the rough jean material.

That can't be comfortable. He was wet, sticky, and he was wearing rough clothes. She had to get him out of these. She stood up, then kneeled on his side. She hesitantly shook his arm.

" Bear, lets get you more comfortable," She urdged him up. It took a few tries to get him at least somewhat conscious.

" C'mon Bear," she tried one last time. Barry let out a tired and slightly annoyed moan.

" That's it, wake up,"

His eyes cracked open and immediately shut.

"Let's get you to a bed," She said helping him to his feet, him not really cooperating. Barry didn't even open his eyes, only letting her guide him.

She layed him down enough to be comfortable, but not to disturb his ears or nose. Iris looked around the room. His bed was in the middle, centered on the wall. He had a night stand to the right of the bed where she put him. A black lap was on top. Back towards the door, was his clothes. She opened a nice grey drawer and pulled out black sweatpants and a navy blue sweatshirt. This should be better, Iris smiled.

She put the clothes on the bed and went to the bathroom around the corner. She got a washcloth soaked with hot water, then another dry.

Walking back in, she put them on the night stand and proceeded to unzip Barry's wet sweatshirt.

When she opened it up, she could see he didn't even have a shirt in. His skin was stained red from the popsicle, and she couldn't help reveal a nice set of abs. They weren't Oliver Queen worthy, but she was so surprised to see he wasn't the wimpy adoptive brother she had previously seen.

Iris ignored it and continued to take off his sweatshirt. It was bit of a struggle, but she got it. She took the still slightly hot washcloth and wiped the remains of sticky juice off his chest, then the sticky and snot of his face.

After she was satisfied, she picked up the sweatshirt. It was put over his head and to her surprise he didn't even flinching to the touch. He is out cold. She quickly pulled his limp arms in, and pulled it all the way down his stomach. Her hand brushed against the pristine muscles and shivered. She quickly went on to his pants.

Since he wore converse, she had to untie his shoes then pull them off. Next she took his socks off then went to his pants. She was nervous to take off his clothes that covered his personal areas.

_What if he wasn't wearing underwear like he wasn't wearing a shirt? Whatever, he is like my brother._

Iris slowly unzipped his pants and unbuttoned them. Thank god he had his boxers on. She would just leave him with those on, but when she was sick she always wanted on comfy clothes. She pulled them all the way down and could see his very muscular legs. He had the physique of a runner. _Is that why he's always late everywhere? Does he like run? _She slowly put her finger tips on his bulging calf. His legs were so strong, why has she never noticed? She shook the thoughts away and went back to the task she had already started.

Iris picked up the black pants and scrunched up one of the legs. She stuffed his foot in the did the other. She slowly made her way up higher. She pulled them up over his butt and looked at him satisfied. She pulled his big, puffy comforter over him and turned around to leave him alone.

" N-nooo," he moaned.

Iris was quickly walked back.

" Barry what's wrong?" She said kneeling down to where his face was tiled towards his left, her right.

" Sssstayyhh," he breathed out, immediately losing all sense of awareness again.

Iris played with his hair or a moment.

" Okay Bear," she smiled. A weird sensation made its way to her stomach. She had wanted his, secretly. She wanted to help him, and be here with him. She looked at the bed. She was really tired herself. She had listen to her co-workers fight all morning on 3 hours of sleep. She looked at the drawers of clothing. She shrugged and took out a slightly smaller pair of sweats and a t-shirt. She quickly changed out of the scratching clothes and slowly got onto the bed with Barry. He seemed to feel her presents and turn more to his side to be closer to her. His eyes cracked open, glazed.

" Looove you Iris. Llllove y-you looove yoou," he barely made out through a haze of sleepiness.

Iris looked shocked. She felt a tingling sensation, one she never got with Eddie.

She wanted someone else, she wanted Barry. She has always wanted Barry. She was so confused, because what she was feeling felt like it was pushed down. Like someone had forced it, and now it sprung open and she could feel everything. Tears made their way down her face before she had time to answer him.

" I-I love you love you too," She smiled, brow still scrunched with tears. She sniffled.

" Good," Barry smiled, then scruntched his face like he just now received her full presents.

" You Kay?" He slowly asked, showing is tired concern.

She smiled" Yeah Bear," she couldn't help see how he cared for her even if he is tired, sick, and would much rather be asleep.

" Kay," he smiled once again, drifting back into sleep.

Iris didn't know what this meant, but she was fine as long as she was with Barry.

" I really love you," She whispered and went to sleep herself.

**Hope this was enough. PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!**


End file.
